


Secrets of Herbology

by naughty_sock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Size Kink, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/pseuds/naughty_sock
Summary: Curious, Hermione took a closer look. As her wand light fell across the dark tentacles, the plant shivered and recoiled. Hermione froze, then took a step back."Well, that's not ideal," she muttered as she studied the giant Devil's Snare.





	Secrets of Herbology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaramelShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelShadows/gifts).



 

Hermione carefully picked her way across the uneven ground at the entrance of the cave. The sound of the waterfall behind her was deafening, and the rocks beneath her bare feet were sharp-edged and cold. A fine mist hung in the air, breaking the moonlight into multicoloured waves that flickered faintly across the walls. It was a pretty sight, though Hermione would have appreciated it more, had she not been shivering from the cold. A wet bathing suit was no protection against the autumn chill, and the minute she made it to the narrow stretch of sand that framed the lake, she opened the small satchel that held her wand, the seeds she wanted to plant, and the Orem powder they required to develop their magical properties.

Sorting through her potion supplies last week, Hermione had realized that she was low on evernight seeds, and faced with the choice to either spend a ridiculous amount of Galleons on the dried variety, or harvesting fresh ones herself, she'd decided on the latter.

Evernight was a fast grower, but had certain special requirements as to the time of planting and location, which had brought her here during the full moon.

Retrieving her wand, Hermione cast a spell to dry her bathing suit and hair, then raised it high above her head. "Lumos," she said, her voice echoing off the cavern walls.

At once, the cave was illuminated by a bright sphere of light, and Hermione looked around for a suitable spot to plant the seeds. While the mouth of the cave extended into rocky ground directly in front of her, to her right an outcrop split the beach in half and created an oval shaped space that stretched all the way to the edge of the waterfall.

Shallow pools had milled into the sand, and, upon closer inspection, Hermione found that a few small plants had already taken root here, which spoke favourably to the soil's mineral content.

"Perfect," Hermione said and made her way towards the pools. Closer to her, at the edge of the outcrop, the wall receded into a natural alcove, inside which an enormous vine had taken root. Its tendrils stretched all the way to the ceiling, looping and criss-crossing over themselves as they climbed up the wall.

Curious, Hermione took a closer look. As her wand light fell across the dark tentacles, the plant shivered and recoiled. Hermione froze, then took a step back.

"Well, that's not ideal," she muttered as she studied the giant Devil's Snare.

While the deadly vine would not affect the evernight's growth, Hermione would have to visit it once a week until it could be harvested in order to supply it with the Orem powder. Being trapped by a Devil's Snare during her second year at Hogwarts had left her with a few unpleasant memories which she had no desire to recall.

She sighed. It could not be helped. It would take too much time to find another location, and then she'd have to wait for the next full moon, again.

Skirting the plant carefully with her wand light held firmly between herself and the twisting vines, she made her way toward the farthest pool of water and began her task.

###

Ten minutes later, Hermione transfigured a stray pebble into a blanket and sat down on it. The seeds were planted, and now all she had to do was wait until the seedlings broke through the soil, so she could provide them with the first dose of Orem powder. It should not take more than half an hour.

Carding her hand through the sand, Hermione picked up another pebble and turned it into a blanket, which she wrapped around her shoulders.

With an apprehensive look toward the Devil's Snare, she placed her wand light between herself and the vines to ensure that the plant would not disturb her. Then she leaned back against the cavern wall and closed her eyes.

Licking her lips, she ran her hands across her body and cupped her breasts. She sighed blissfully as she rubbed her small nipples through the coarse material of her bathing suit until they grew tight and heavy beneath her ministrations. The first shiver of arousal flowed through her in a languid wave. What better way to kill a half hour sitting in a cave than by coaxing one or two orgasms from her body?

Biting her bottom lip, Hermione pulled the seat of her bathing suit aside to run her fingers through her folds. Her pussy was warm and slick, and she shifted restlessly as she teased herself. Her fingers circled her clitoris and rubbed along the cleft of her opening, but she would not push them into the hot channel of her cunt. Not yet. She wanted to make this last.

A soft moan fell from her lips, and she pulled her knees up as heat flowed through her body. She spread her legs wider, and her abdominal muscles clenched around the emptiness inside her. Hermione rubbed harder, one hand between her legs, the other twisting one of her nipples roughly. Her heart thumped wild and hard inside her chest, and her hips surged upward as she gasped.

Finally, she couldn't take it any longer. Eyes closed tightly, she leaned forward to push her fingers into the throbbing heat of her cunt, when she suddenly felt herself jerked back by a rope around her neck.

She choked, panic lashing at her. Eyes opening wide, she tore at the vine that had wound itself around her throat. A scream rose inside her, but the vine clutched her so tightly that she could barely breathe. Looking up, she saw that the Devil's Snare had circumvented her wand light by crawling along the cavern roof. As she watched, thick, long tentacles drifted toward her and wound around her waist and thighs. Then they lifted her up, away from the light of her wand and into the darkness above.

Struggling for composure, Hermione forced her body to relax. She knew that it was her only chance to survive. She sucked in flat and shallow breaths, hoping to feel the vines loosen, but instead a small tentacle moved across her body to the apex of her thighs.

“What the hell,” she chocked out and instinctively tried to close her legs, but the vines held her fast, forcing her legs open with her knees drawn apart and lashing them tightly to the stone wall on either side of her waist.

As she watched in disbelief, the vine wound itself around the crotch of her bathing suit, where a second one joined it from the other side, and with a swift snapping sound tore the fabric asunder. More tentacles unwound from the ceiling and shredded the remaineder of her clothing, until Hermione hung naked and exposed among a cluster of slithering vines.

As her mind struggled to comprehen what was happening to her, her passivity fell away, and she began to struggle.

Two small tentacles curled around her breasts, and another slid along her stomach to dip between her legs. It flicked across her clitoris.

“No,” she gasped in shock. None of her books on Herbology had ever mentioned this. "I don't want this."

The tendril between her legs rubbed itself against her sensitive bundle of nerves, and Hermione squirmed, horror rising within her as she realized that her body was still aroused. A whimper stole from her throat, and she bit her lip as the tentacles would tight around her nipples and tugged.

“Please,” she whispered hoarsly against the pressure around her throat. "Please, stop." She tried to twist her hand out of the vine's hold, but the Devil's Snare only held her tighter, it's bark rubbing bruises into her skin. More tendrils ghosted along the underside of her breasts, their light, almost delicate touch igniting sparks inside her stomach, and Hermione's thoughts turned cold at her body's traitorous reaction.

 _This is not happening_ , her mind screamed at her, but the harder she struggled, the more the vines constricted aroud her, cutting off her air.

Another vine joined its cousin between her legs. They caught her clit between them, their rough bark inflicting a delicious torture on her senses.

"Please," Hermione whimpered as blinding hot pleasure surged through her. “Let me go. I can't take this. This is wrong.”

He body rocked against the friction, and, in this moment, she hated herself, as she'd never thought possible before. The Devil's Snare teased her helpless body without mercy or reprieve. The more Hermione writhed in its coils, the tighter the vines wound around her throat, until she saw stars blaze before her eyes. She could not help but wonder, if she would survive this, and briefly even, if she wanted to.

The pressure building inside her womb became a constant ache, and the feeling of emptiness between her legs was almost unbearable. She was crying out with the need to be filled, struggling for breath, and yet so close, so very close to climax that she shivered and twisted violently in her bonds afraid to lose consciousness. Just before Hermione passed out, the vine around her throat allowed her to draw breath, and as she greedily sucked air into her lungs, she felt the oxygen rush explode inside her head. She came so hard her entire body convulsed, leaving her trembling and breathless in the aftermath, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Hermione sagged into the hold of the Devil's Snare, spasms shivering through her muscles, and still her pussy ached to be filled.

To make matters worse, the Devil's Snare did not relent. It continued to torture her sensitive pussy, rubbing her tender clit and teasing the edge of her sopping hole. She was so wet with arousal that her cunt was fairly dripping with it.

Weakly, Hermione tried to tug on her restraints, whether to get free, or merely to shove her fingers into her quivering hole, she could not tell. Her mind was numb. A hot wave of shame flooded her. How could her body betray her like this? How could she have enjoyed this? As she struggled to come to terms with her ordeal, more vines wrapped around her wrists pinning them above her head.

They stoked the fire inside her anew, teasing her relentlessly, her breasts, her thighs, her slippery folds, until Hermione twisted in sweet agony.

“Please,” she finally begged, helplessly. She was crying freely, now, her mind torn between denial and a brutal, aching pleasure that almost broke her spirit. Her sore throat made it difficult to speak. “Please, I need something inside me.” She forced the words out, hating the neediness in her voice, hating her surrender. But she couldn't bare the pressure roiling through her. Not another moment of it. She ached to be filled, to have on of the Devil's Snare's tentacles coil and squirm inside her, stretching her tender pussy and filling her up with its winding mass until she couldn't take anymore of it.

Another sob tore from her throat, and she closed her eyes. “Please," she whispered brokenly. "I can't stand it."

The vines around her torso tightened, constricting her chest. As Hermione struggled to breathe, a tentacle rose from below her. It was thicker than the ones that imprisoned her, and briefly rubbed itself into her juices before it slithered a wet trail up her stomach. It wound between her breasts to her face, pushing against her lips. Hermione turned her head away in disgut, but it followed the movement and pushed into her mouth, undulating softly as it forced her to taste her own juices.

Smaller tendrils wormed their way between her ass cheeks from behind, and Hermione gasped. Taking advantage of her open mouth, the tentacle sunk in deeper until Hermione chocked. She writhed in her bonds, and all the while the tentacles between her legs continued their ministrations until she shuddered and twisted, desperate to be filled.

Finally, the smaller ones penetrated her, undulating and threshing inside her ass and pussy at an almost erratic pace, their combined girth not wide enough to stretch her, but rubbing themselves against her inner walls mercilessly, while denying her body what it truly craved.

Hermione shuddered through a series of shallow orgasms and strained against the vines, sobbing with desperation.

She wanted to beg, but the vine inside her mouth prevented her. It was only after the last aftershocks had subsided that it withdrew and hovered before her. Hermione gulped down air. Her body squirmed under the continued onslaught of the dozen vines that had crammed themselves into her holes.

The large tentacle suddenly folded backwards and wound around itself in an ever tightening spiral until what rose before her was a ridged cock with a girth that made her shudder with dread.

“No,” she breathed, her eyes widening at the sight of the obscenely large appendage. “That's never going to fit.” She tore at the vines with renewed strenght, but it was futile. Within seconds she was covered in them, every inch of her skin held tight but for her wet and aching sex.

The tentacle descended, swaying like a charmed snake, and Hermione braced herself as the vine around her throat tightened once more. "Please," she whispered, hoarsely. "Please stop."

But she knew it was hopeless.

The smaller tentacles withdrew from her pussy. Most wormed their way into her ass, but two slithered up her body to twists cruelly around her nipples. Hermione cried out, but by then the large vine had reached her exposed cunt and pressed into her.

It was so big.

Frantically, Hermione strained in her bonds, but the tentacle pushed into her relentlessly, pushing and probing until a ripple lashed through the Devil's Snare. It seemed to coil into itself – gathering itself tightly around her – and then the large vine shuddered like a whip and rammed itself into her soft body with brutal force.

Hermione screamed as the power of the penetration overwhelmed her. She didn't want it to feel good, she didn't want to drown in this overwhelming wave of pleasure, but she shuddered and rocked herself against the vine as it filled her, stretching her to the very edge of endurance. The vine began to fuck her hard and fast and ruthlessly until she could no longer draw breath.

Hermione climaxed within seconds, her muscles clenching tightly around the ridges wrecking havoc along her pussy walls, but the Devil's Snare took no heed of her release and proceeded to fill her up with more and more of its length until Hermione came again and again – her body shattering as wave after wave of agonizing pleasure thundered through her, until finally, mercifully, the world turned dark.

###

By the time Hermione woke up, sunlight filtered through the cave entrance. She stirred carefully. Every muscle in her body ached, and even the smallest movement of her legs sent tiny aftershocks through every nerve in her body.

She pushed herself up on all fours and wiped sand off her face. Looking toward the Devil's Snare, she saw that it had retreated into its alcove.

Spying her wand upon the beach, she lunged for it, ignoring the painful soreness in her body. As soon as her fingers closed around it, she exhaled with relief. Sprawled naked across the sand, she contemplated incinerating the plant.

She stared at the dark tentacles for a long moment.

A delicious mixture of pleasure and pain reverberated through her belly. She blushed, shame filling her up from her toes to the very tips of her unruly hair.

And, yet...

“Fuck it,” she moaned and turned away.

Gathering her supplies, she fertilized the evernight saplings that had sprung up around the pools. Then she carefully made her way towards the waterfall. After all, she could always kill the damn thing next week. There was no rush.

 


End file.
